I'm coming home
by Zafiro-star
Summary: ¿Crees que si muero aquí pueda ir al país de Aslan? -Estoy seguro que sí... Una pequeña historia de estos dos hermanos :)
1. Voy a casa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.**

**He vuelto! con un muy muy pequeñito fic :P**

**Tenía ganas de escribirlo y aquí esta.**

**Espero les guste :)**

**.**

* * *

**Voy a casa**

**.**

- Ya falta poco, falta poco -dijo con gran esfuerzo.

- Pete…

- Falta poco -le interrumpió molesto- Sólo un poco…

- Está demasiado lejos… no lo conseguiré…

- ¡Claro que lo harás! -dijo molesto- Podemos hacerlo Ed.

- Tienes que detenerte -dijo Ed cansado, recargando un brazo sobre los hombros de Peter en un intento de ayudarlo a caminar. Peter no quería escucharlo, no iba a darse por vencido, pero algunas cosas simplemente están fuera de su control- ¡Peter, detente!

Esta vez Peter se detuvo, Edmund se dejó caer al suelo terriblemente débil y Peter dejó que recargara su cabeza sobre sus piernas. No era necesario mirarlo para saber que estaba llorando y cuando por fin abrió los ojos las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de su hermano mayor. Levantó la mano de su abdomen en donde intentaba detener la hemorragia, _había demasiada sangre._ Era inútil, nunca llegarían a la base a tiempo, la herida de bala que había recibido estaba consumiendo su vida poco a poco, no había nada que hacer. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada.

Ambos habían sido forzados a enlistarse en esta guerra. _¡Inglaterra los necesita_! Era la gran excusa que el ejército había utilizado para obligar a miles de jóvenes, jóvenes como ellos, a vivir los horrores de la guerra. No es que no hubieran librado batallas antes en su época en Narnia, pero esta guerra era en todos los sentidos lo peor que habían vivido. Su equipo había sido capturado por las fuerzas enemigas al haber sido traicionados por su propio compañero, tras un intento de escape, Edmund se interpuso entre la bala y su hermano, salvándole la vida, pero resultando herido él mismo. Peter, logró acabar con sus captores con la ayuda de los otros soldados y entre la conmoción lograron escapar cada uno por su cuenta, dejando así solos a Peter y a un Edmund gravemente herido, en medio de un bosque, a millas de distancia de su base.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ed? -dijo Peter sin esforzarse por contener su llanto.

- Tenía que… protegerte -dijo él, esforzándose cada vez más para hablar. Los ojos le pesaban, pero intentaba mantenerse consciente.

- Yo soy el hermano mayor -se quejó Peter- se supone que los hermanos mayores deben proteger a sus hermanos, no al revés -dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla. Edmund cada vez se veía más pálido y sus labios se hacían más azules.

- ¿Quién invento eso? -dijo Edmund con voz débil- Los hermanos, sean mayores o menores, siempre están para protegerse mutuamente, no importa que.

Típico de Ed, siempre encontraba una forma de contradecir sus palabras y usarlas a su favor.

- Prométeme que harás todo lo posible por sobrevivir a esto, Peter -le pidió Edmund mirándolo seriamente- No dejarás que ellos ganen. Prométeme que volverás con Susan y con Lucy. Qué vivirás muchos años. Prométemelo -dijo comenzando a toser sangre. Peter lo acunó en sus brazos para tranquilizarlo y aunque no quería hacerlo, asintió con la cabeza para después decir: _Lo prometo, Edmund._ Su hermano se mostró más tranquilo al escucharlo, pero Peter se negaba a creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, su hermano, su compañero en batalla, su mejor amigo… iba a morir, en medio de la nada, rodeados de enemigos, en una tierra llena de la sangre de soldados muertos. Simplemente no podía ser así.

- No puedes dejarme, Ed -rogó Peter- Esto no debería terminar así. Prometimos que volveríamos a casa juntos y estaríamos con Susan y Lucy. Los cuatro. Juntos.

- A casa… -murmuró Edmund- Lo siento, Peter -dijo sujetando su mano con fuerza- Tendrás que permitirme romper mi promesa -le pidió respirando con dificultad.

- No -rogó Peter consumido por las lágrimas.

- Tienes… que hacerlo -le dijo su hermano, sintiendo que el tiempo se le agotaba.

En esos momentos deseaba poder estar en Narnia otra vez y poder darle a Edmund del jugo mágico de Lucy, nada de eso estaría pasando si ellos no hubieran regresado.

- Crees… que si muero aquí… pueda ir al país de Aslan -preguntó Edmund esperanzado. Peter reprimió un sollozo para poder responder.

- Estoy seguro que sí, Eddie -dijo apretando su mano con mayor fuerza. Edmund sonrió al escucharlo.

- Iré a nuestra verdadera casa -le dijo a Peter, cada vez más débil y esforzándose por mantener los ojos abiertos- Voy a casa…

Edmund cerró los ojos cansado y no volvió a abrirlos nuevamente. Peter abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, llorando como nunca creyó que podría hacerlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Edmund había tenido que morir? ¿Por qué tenían que estar en medio de una guerra sin sentido? ¿Por qué no podían estar una vez más en Narnia, su verdadero hogar? ¿Por qué Aslan había permitido todo eso? ¿Por qué?

Peter lloró hasta que ya no había más lágrimas que derramar. Lo había perdido, Edmund se había ido. Pero no para siempre, recordó. A pesar del dolor que sentía en esos momentos, tenía una esperanza. Estarían juntos nuevamente en el país de Aslan, estaba seguro de que así sería. Pero mantendría su promesa. Viviría. Viviría por Ed, por ambos.

.

* * *

**.**

**Y aquí está n.n' me dolió más a mi que a ustedes pero es lo que salió de mi cabeza xD Edmund! T.T** **ejem ok...**

**Comentarios, sugerencias? un review siempre es bienvenido :) me gustaría saber su opinión.**

**En breves suviré la segunda y última parte de este mini fic**

**nos vemos ;)**

**.**


	2. Estoy en casa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.**

**¿Quieren saber que pasó con Peter?**

**Pues aquí esta :P**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Estoy en casa**

**.**

Se levantó pesadamente, depositando con delicadeza a Edmund en el suelo y dándole un último beso en la frente. Cubrió su cuerpo con tantas rocas como pudo encontrar, limpió con su manga su rostro lleno de sangre, sudor y por sobre todo lágrimas y con mirada decidida le dedicó una última mirada a la tumba improvisada de su hermano.

- Cumpliré mi promesa, Ed -le dijo a la nada- Lo prometo.

Con gran dolor dio media vuelta y no volvió la vista atrás, estaba seguro que si lo hacía no sería capaz de irse nunca, así que tenía que seguir caminando, caminar y salir de ahí costara lo que costara.

El terreno era abrupto y dificultaba el caminar, había tropezado ya un centenar de veces pero no disminuía su velocidad, la noche estaba por caer y si no encontraba su campamento rápido estaba seguro que se perdería.

Tropezó con una raíz suelta y rodó por una pendiente, eso le ocasionó varios golpes y un esguince en el pie. Eso no podía ser bueno. Esa herida lo alentaría demasiado, si se encontraba con el enemigo estaba seguro que no saldría vivo de ahí. Se levantó y con un caminar torpe intentando no apoyarse demasiado en su pie lastimado siguió su camino, cumpliría su promesa, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para sobrevivir, no podía defraudar a Edmund y no lo haría.

La noche había caído ya, pero no podía detenerse ahora, no estaba seguro de qué clase de animales peligrosos podía encontrarse si se mantenía en un mismo lugar, tenía que seguir, no debería estar muy lejos. Estaba seguro de que el campamento no estaba a más de una milla de distancia. Sólo tenía que seguir caminando…

Una luz le hizo detenerse asustado ¿Enemigos? No, no podía ser, estaba tan cerca… se escondió tras un árbol rogando porque no lo vieran. Escuchó los pasos acercarse lentamente y un par de voces que murmuraban, intentó regular su respiración, pero le era casi imposible con lo cansado que estaba. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Si tan sólo tuviera un arma… había dejado todo atrás en la huida y ahora deseaba poder haber recogido algo.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta la luz lo cegó, dando directo a su cara ¡Lo habían encontrado! ¿Sería este su fin? Por un momento no le molestó la idea, pero en seguida se arrepintió de ello. Este no podía ser su fin.

- ¿Pevensie? -le llamó el hombre que le apuntaba con la linterna.

Al escuchar su nombre Peter intentó enfocar su cara y un tremendo alivio lo inundó al reconocer a un soldado de su ejército mirándolo asombrado.

- ¡Donovan! -dijo Peter recuperando el aliento. Estaba a salvo, lo había logrado. Había llegado al campamento. Lo había conseguido. _Lo hice, Ed. Cumplí mi promesa._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Habían llegado por fin a las enormes puertas de oro, Peter junto a sus hermanas, Eustace, Jill, el profesor Digory, la tía Polly y el rey Tirian miraban maravillados a sus viejos amigos salir de entre aquellas puertas, Reepichip, los castores, el señor Tumnus, el rey Capian, Cor y Corin, todos estaban ahí, pero aún más alegría trajo a su corazón el ver acercarse a ellos un joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada alegre.

Peter corrió hacia Edmund y lo abrazó con fuerza, rebosando de alegría. Sus hermanas y los demás llegaron hasta ellos y abrazaron a Edmund igualmente llenos de regocijo. Ambos hermanos se miraron con la misma alegría, conociendo perfectamente los pensamientos del otro.

- Estoy en casa -le dijo Peter con una enorme sonrisa, tal como lo había prometido. A lo que su hermano respondió con la misma alegría.

- Si, lo estás.

.

* * *

**.**

**Fin** **:)**

**Gracias a quienes hallan llegado hasta aquí, me gustaría saber qué les pareció.**

**Así que, un review siempre es bienvenido ;D no lo olviden.**

**Estoy trabajando en un fic mucho más largo xD y espero poder publicarlo pronto. Estar Alertas!**

**Hasta entonces!**

**nos vemos :D**

**.**

**.**


End file.
